


girls like girls like boys do (nothing new)

by chassecroise (rhapsodyinpink)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinpink/pseuds/chassecroise
Summary: a repository for all my wlw ML tumblr drabbles.





	1. when she smiles

**Author's Note:**

> these are all unconnected drabbles- just wanted a place to collect all of the little wlw drabbles I've been writing- and there will be more to come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ladynoire au where Marinette is Ladybug but Alya is Chat Noire.

Alya has always loved superheroes. At six, she opened up a comic book for the first time and fell in love with the idea of normal people being granted exceptional powers to save fellow citizens from the dastardly deeds of villains terrorizing the city.

Only her little sisters know of her well loved fantasy that someday real superheroes will show up in Paris, and that she dreams of being the Parisian answer to Lois Lane, first on the scene and first to report the heroic deeds of these masked heroes.

And maybe in another life, she is. But the funny thing about fate is that it never quite works out the way you plan it, and though Alya had always hoped that superheroes would come into her life, she never thought she would be one herself.

But a funny little black creature that looks like a cat but calls himself a kwami named Plagg changes all that. When he tells her that putting on that ring and yelling transformez moi will transform her into Chat Noire, a heroine in her own right, Alya decides to accept this new and unexpected path, though she has no idea where it will lead her.  

Alya isn’t surprised by the fact that being Chat Noire leads her to public recognition that follows her wherever she goes- merchandise, interviews, children wearing costumes on the street. If anything, she’s pleased by it, and by the irony that she is now the subject of interviews, rather than being the one holding the microphone.

Neither is she surprised by the magical powers of destruction that come along with the suit. If someone asked her, she would probably choose some other kind of power..perhaps something with disguises, or flying, but she’s not about to question why Plagg chose her or her destiny as a hero.

What does surprise Alya is how hard she falls for Ladybug.

Alya has always had a bit of an inkling that she like girls. She likes boys too, but it takes all of one battle against an akuma for her to realize that she’s fallen hook, line, and sinker for her new superhero partner, and boy, is she a goner.

Ladybug is dazzling, spontaneous, and intelligent. She’s flirtatious, vivacious, quick to react, and possibly the most beautiful girl that Alya has ever seen. They get along almost immediately, falling into a flirtatious simpatico that skirts between the lines of friendship and something more.

A dangerous intimacy, perhaps, but Alya can’t resist teasing her partner and pulling her proverbial tail when they’re playing around. In the evenings, there’s nowhere she’d rather be than sitting on a rooftop next to Ladybug, arms wrapped around her shoulders as they giggle and gossip.

Chat Noire may be the one with the cat-inspired alter ego, but she finds that Ladybug is the tactile one, winding her arms around her and burying her face into her chest when she feels particularly needy.

One day, Alya suddenly wonders what Ladybug’s hair would look like loose, cascading over her shoulders instead of in those tightly bound ponytails, so similar to those that Marinette wears everyday.

She ponders the thought and considers asking Marinette to wear her hair loose sometime; when she thinks about it, the two of them look similar enough.

The more she thinks about it, the more disquieting it is; the fact that both of her best friends look so similar to each other, the shared intimacy, the stories about a boy that used to feature heavily in their conversation at the beginning, but have slowly diminished over time, to the point where he is now only mentioned in passing, and only in a quietly fond way that signals no more than friendship.

The way they have the blue eyes- and the same smile. The same constellation of freckles scattered across the bridge of their nose.  

Alya is beginning to suspect, perhaps, that there is more to Ladybug and Marinette than meets the eye. Perhaps it’s the reporter’s instinct in her that never died, but now that’s she’s making connections, she can’t stop. And the more she thinks about it, the more obvious it becomes.

But as always, secrets exist for a reason, and if Plagg doesn’t want her to share her identity, she doesn’t have to. Alya understands the need for patience. In superhero stories, the truth is always revealed in the end, and at the right time.

And if waiting means that she can kiss Ladybug on patrol until the sun comes up in the evenings and watch Marinette turn bright red in the mornings when she walks into the classroom and someone asks her how she can look so exhausted and ecstatic at the same time, well-

Alya is willing to wait.


	2. chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character study of Chloé Bourgeois.

“Have you ever thought about what it’s like to _not_ get everything you want?” Adrien asks Chloé at age eight. She considers the thought while they stand side by side on her own personal playground, with fourteen different slides, three different fairylands, and a chest filled with custom-made superhero costumes of all her favorite characters. 

“No, why would I?” she asks, uncomfortable even thinking about the possibility. 

Three years later, she hears her father ask her mother the same thing, but in a much colder tone of voice, one that’s resigned and broken, while her mother stands in front of him like a statue, rigid and silent. 

She’s always been a daddy’s girl, so she stays, while her mother leaves, in a whirlwind of perfume and curt gestures, looking back only briefly with those ice blue eyes that are also Chloé’s inheritance. 

In the years that follow, Chloé watches her father bend over backwards to her every wish and whim, no matter how she says it, and she quickly learns the power of being mean. Her father says nothing as she yells at her friends, sabotages her enemies, and pushes everyone away except Sabrina, who’s unfazed by everything she does. 

At school, now that Adrien’s finally there, she hangs on his arms and tries to keep other girls—well, namely one Marinette Dupain-Cheng—away from her prize and oldest friend. Not only is she his oldest friend, she was his _only_ friend, until that stupid Nino decided to sit next to him and become his closest confidante. If anyone deserves to be Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend, it’s her, Chloé Bourgeois. And come hell or high water, that’s her plan. 

There’s just one kink in the plan: at night, she doesn’t dream about Adrien. She dreams of flying over the rooftops of Paris while kissing soft pink lips curved into a gentle smile underneath a spotted red and black mask, of tangling her hands in billowing clouds of silky black hair.  

Still, she tries not to think too hard about that. Instead, what she focuses on is this: it doesn’t matter if people like her, as long as she gets what she wants. That’s what matters.

At least, that’s what she keeps telling herself.


	3. champagne kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloé and Lila have a special connection.

Lila’s sitting on the school steps, legs swinging and mind racing, when Chloe lands next to her, smelling of hairspray and the new perfume that Lila modeled for last month, wearing a curious look on her face.

It’s a late summer evening and everyone in the mansion is gone, including her parents, who have left on yet another ‘diplomatic trip’, which Lila knows actually means is a trip to Monaco without her.

They were supposed to have dinner together as a family for the first time in months, but they left without so much as a goodbye, and her mother finally sent her an apology text halfway there.

Lila’s used to this; she can’t remember the last time her parents have actually been honest with her about any of their plans, and she’s learned well from them. 90% of everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie, a beautiful, well-constructed lie, lies that everyone always falls for, lies that make them fall in love with her.

It’s far too easy to do it; it just takes a little bit of observation, to notice what topic makes the other person light up and to run with it. Rose’s eyes sparkle at the mere mention of Prince Ali, so Lila made up a story about getting invited to dinner with her parents at his palace. Nino mentioned in passing that he was a huge fan of Steven Spielberg, so it was easy enough to say that she met him at a movie premiere and hit it off with him, and that she exchanges emails with him every month.

The stories are so wild and fantastical, and there are so many of them, that it doesn’t occur to anyone to double check, and sometimes Lila can lie with such conviction that she can make some of them turn into reality. It is true that she was at a movie premiere with Steven Spielberg; it is _not_ true that she spoke to him. But nobody has to know that.

The one person who always sees through all of her lies (except for that _stupid_ Ladybug) is Chloe Bourgeois, and it pisses her off.  

It pisses her off, along with those perfectly pouty pink lips, along with that platinum blonde hair that falls in perfect shiny waves and especially along with those ice blue eyes that cut right through all of her lies.

What pisses her off the most, however, is how Chloe has carved a little hole into her heart and nestled into it.  Because Chloe wasn’t part of Lila’s perfect plan, and now she’s here, messing with Lila’s headspace and intoxicating her senses.

She’d written off their first kiss as a mistake, an accidental brushing of lips that was a result of a little too much champagne at the fancy diplomatic dinner Chloe’s father had hosted in her parents’ honor, when they both found themselves in the same dark corner, trying to hide from the web of lies their parents were weaving with their polite dinner conversation.  

But even as she lied to herself that it meant nothing, Lila knew that kiss was the most honest thing she’d done in months.  

And she knew that despite the initial look of confusion on her face afterward, Chloe felt the same way. So they’ve continued meeting up after school, kissing in dark corners and empty parks, sharing meaningful looks in class when other people aren’t looking, and Lila’s not quite sure if she can put a name on whatever this equation is between them. 

But it feels real. It feels right, and it feels a little weird. Lila isn’t used to feeling this vulnerable around anyone, let alone the only other girl with a tongue as sharp as hers when they’re around other people in public.

But maybe it’s good. Maybe it’s not so bad, to be a little honest, at least with one other person. Even if that other person is Chloe Bourgeois, who Lila has figured out comes along with her own set of problems.

Maybe…just maybe…they can work on them together.

So Lila tries to fight her natural instinct to scowl as Chloe sits down beside her on the steps.

She doesn’t succeed.

“You look angry,” says Chloe, with a little grin. “What is it this time?”

She looks down at Lila’s phone, which is facedown on the stone steps.

“Oh, it’s your parents again, isn’t it?”

She waves her arms dismissively. “Why don’t you just yell at them? That’s what I always do with Daddy. He listens to everything I have to say if I say it in a loud voice.”

Lila rolls her eyes. “I would yell, if they were in the same country. But lucky me, they’ve gone to Monaco again on a little holiday, and I’m going to be completely alone again in the mansion for the third weekend in a row.”

A mischievous glimmer enters Chloe’s eyes, and she reaches up and bops Lila’s nose.

“You don’t have to be completely alone, you know.”

Lila raises an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m just saying…you could invite someone over for dinner. And maybe dessert, if you’re in the mood.”

Lila narrows her eyes. “Okay then.  Come over tonight, 7pm. Bring champagne.”

“I will, as long as you wear red lipstick. I like how it looks on you.”

“I will, as long as you wear that little gold dress of yours. I like how it looks on _you._ ”

“I will.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Chloe gets up from the steps and walks away with a little smirk as she blows her a kiss.

“Till then, Volpina.”

“Till then, Antibug.”


	4. alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes Marinette happy is what makes Alya happy.

“I love you,” Marinette says to Alya, for what is surely the hundredth time this week alone. 

Such professions are love are a common occurrence between them, often accompanied by a squeeze of the hand, a squeal and embrace, or the occasional kiss on the cheek. 

Alya loves to help her friend, enjoys doing her best to be the most helpful friend she can be. Marinette is gorgeous and outgoing and incredible, but there’s no denying that she’s awkward as hell around Adrien Agreste, and she’s going to need all the help Alya can give her if Adrien is ever to notice her, if they are ever going to get together. 

Alya has an inkling Adrien likes Marinette too, even if he doesn’t know. Boys often don’t, seemingly unaware of the best thing standing right in front of them, as obvious as can be, passing their chances by every day. 

But Alya knows exactly who Marinette is. She knows her strengths, she knows her weaknesses, what makes her smile, what makes her cry, and what makes her eyes shine as bright as a star in a clear night sky. 

And so she does what she can to help Adrien see that too, even though she knows it will be a challenge. Because that’s what will make Marinette happy. 

Seeing Marinette happy is what makes Alya happy. 

Hearing Marinette say “I love you,” is what makes Alya happy, even though it’s not intended in the way Alya wishes it was, deep down inside. 

Alya doesn’t begrudge Adrien the affection Marinette has for him; he’s a nice boy, and she is sure that some day, he will return the feelings that her best friend has for him in kind, if he is ever able to get over the affection he has for Paris’s spotted superhero. 

She has faith that he will, eventually; it’s most likely no more than a mere infatuation, much like the one she had for Ladybug once upon a time, before she realized how strongly she felt about Marinette. 

And even if he doesn’t, even if it doesn’t work out in the end, Alya will be by her side as she figures out what comes next. 

Because that’s who she is, and that’s what Marinette wants from her. And it’s what she’ll give her, because that’s what she needs. 

As for her own needs, well— she decides it’s not worth dwelling on things she can’t have.


End file.
